


Zombies and Flowers

by JoxterClown



Series: MCYT Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gaslighting, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt No Comfort, I'm not to sure how tags work yet so please be patient, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mild Gore, Minecraft, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Unhealthy Relationships, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but its just the interaction that Tommy had with the zombie, but its mostly just mentioned and nothing comes out of it, but no one dies I promise, im crying over block men, not beta read we die like tubbo did at the festival, please excuse any errors!, thanks to a certain smiley character :))))), well other then the zombie but still, what have I come to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxterClown/pseuds/JoxterClown
Summary: Tommy was rather lonely and he wasn't sure who was even his true friends were at this point. He was left to be on Exile by himself, and he wasn't even sure when he would ever be allowed to go back to his home.Well...at least he had a random zombie that he could dump his mess onto, the best part was that they couldn't ever tell him to shut up and couldn't complain about him using them as a one sided therapist...they also were good listeners surprisingly.___Or in other words, Tommy sees a zombie that is stuck on the wood of Logstedshire and decides that venting and projecting on to a hostile mob of all things is a good plan simply because he feels lonely and is lacking proper social interaction from anyone else.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106723
Comments: 7
Kudos: 320





	Zombies and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hyacinth's 
> 
> Hyacinth: The purple hyacinth is a symbol of sorrow and regret

Tommy wasn’t doing great, he knew he wasn’t.

Why bother lying, when the lie wouldn't even be enough to fool himself. 

He was trying his best to stick through the mess that was his exile, busying himself so that he wouldn’t be alone with only his thoughts to accompany him. As interaction with others was limited to the point where it was non-existent.

Dream himself had yet to come visit and it was slowly clawing away at him, that the masked man wasn’t anywhere near him and he didn’t know when he would be back.

He knew it was somewhat odd the quick attachment that he had formed with Dream, as not only did he take away his things from him, which left him vulnerable to the many mobs that prowled through the night. But then blew up said items in front of him, sometimes forcing Tommy to light the TNT himself, but he had no place to be picky with who he called his friend.

He owed all that to the disaster that was the failed beach party, thanks to it, he was finally seeing who his true friends in the world were.

And so far his list was coming up short with only one permanent name scratched onto it.

 _Dream_.

He supposed he didn’t agree with everything that Dream did and most likely never would, and he would rather that the masked man didn’t blow up his things. But at the end of the day Dream was good for him, he was a constant in his new and rather unpredictable life, he was his friend, his best friend even.

Dream had said so himself, and well Tommy was finally learning that Dream was usually right.

Dream was _~~never~~_ always right.

Dream was ~~_wasn’t_~~ his friend.

The two other people that Tommy saw more than anyone else in his exile days, Ranboo and Ghostbur were much more confusing than the green masked man ever was. And the more Tommy thought about it, the more he wasn’t too sure where Ranboo and Ghostbur would be on his ever changing list.

It was embarrassing to think about and he felt his cheeks and ears just heating up thinking about it, about the amount of quills he had broken while crossing and rewriting the two names was so many that he couldn’t even count it on his fingers and toes anymore.

As the enderman/ghast hybrid was a nice companion that came around from time to time and they even wrote to one another, their conversations were mostly pleasant and coherent, when Tommy was in his right mind. Ranboo was much more comforting than Dream could be on most days, the Enderman hybrid even brought his random flowers that he would find on his journey to Tommy. But his visits were short and sporadic, as Ranboo tried his best to be as secretive as possible whenever he came around to talk to him.

So he never stayed for long, and Tommy was left longing for conversations that went unsaid and that would never happen.

He wondered if Ranboo was doing it all out of _pity_ …

Tommy wished he could ask Dream, ask him if Ranboo was only doing it out of pity. But Ranboo at the end of his visits, always told him to never mention that he had visited Tommy to Dream, as the Enderman hybrid wasn’t too sure on how to feel about him and feared what Dream would do if something was happening right under his nose.

So Ranboo’s visits stayed a secret and Tommy never got to ask Dream.

Eventually Ranboo’s visits slowly came to a standstill and the most interaction he could get out of the Enderman hybrid was through the shared book that they wrote to each other through. Tommy was still puzzled and wanted so badly to know how Ranboo got in and out of his base, without ever getting detected.

While Ranboo was a mystery to him, Ghostbur was a headache to think about.

The ghost meant well Tommy knew he did, as there probably wasn’t a single bad bone in the ghost’s grey body. And there most likely never would be, even if the ghost wanted one to be there, as he was just too sweet and naive for his own good. Though Tommy guessed it was because it was because Ghostbur was his own person, and Tommy knew he was.

He wasn’t _Wilbur_ …

He would never be Wilbur…

Tommy would never get to see the true Wilbur again…

Tommy, despite the fact that Tommy tried to drill it into his head that Ghostbur was his own person. Tommy sometimes just couldn’t help the hole in his chest that only seemed to grow bigger and bigger the longer Tommy found himself around the ghost. The longer that Ghostbur talked to him, with his voice being an echo of Wilbur’s own.

Some days Tommy found himself seeking out Ghostbur while longing for the true Wilbur, to be able to find comfort in his arms and warm sweaters. Though he never got his wish as all that was in front of him, was a shell of what Wilbur had once been and his arms and sweaters no longer carried the same warmth that he had grown used to.

All that was left was the emptiness of his death and cold memories.

Ghostbur as much as he tried to bring some semblance of comfort to Tommy, whenever it be by offering Tommy some of his blue, or just trying to give some physical affection to him, it always fell short. As he wasn’t the person that Tommy found himself longing to see and to be embraced by, because at the end of the day no matter how much Alivebur had hurt him, no matter how much his betrayal hurt and how large and bleeding the wound was.

He was still the older brother that always helped Tommy get through things that he didn’t think Tommy would be able to get out of without him, he was still the one that he had built Lmanberg with.

He was still his beloved brother.

Despite Ghostbur being such a different entity from who Wilbur had died as, it didn’t change the fact that Ghostbur brought the same memories and feelings that WIlbur once did.

It hurt Tommy too much to think about him as a friend sometimes.

So his place on Tommy's list changed like the weather of Logstedshire.

On the days and nights that were really bad and never seemed to end, and Tommy refused to move from his small and rather pathetic place he called a bed. He found himself longing for the rest of his family, Technoblade and Philza.

Wishing that they would come take him away from Logstedshire and the never ending cold that would bite at his skin, Tommy wished that it could be like before, before Lmanberg, before all the wars that followed.

Before Dream had come into his life _~~and made a mess of everything…~~_

Tommy wished he could go back to the days where it was just him, Phil, Techno and Wil, just living together in their cottage in the woods with only each other as company and the village that was nearby. Though those days may not have been perfect by a longshot, they were enough for Tommy and they didn’t hurt as much as his current situation did.

Because back then he wasn’t by himself, he had his _family_ …

* * *

Tommy backed out of his mind, cutting his trip down memory lane abruptly short, once he heard the rather dull and unmistakable groan of a zombie.

Tommy tensed, but quickly calmed down by several notches once he felt the familiar and comforting reminder of the armor that was grounding him. He flexed his fingers around the handle of his rather flimsy and quickly dulling iron sword, Tommy took a shake breath trying his best to build up any resolve that he could.

With as much confidence that he could muster, Tommy stepped out of the small house that Ghostbur had built, stepping out into the night where he was greeted by the sight of a lone zombie.

But the zombie was stuck.

Tommy blinked as he took in the sight of the lone zombie that was stuck on some of the wood that made up the entrance of Logstedshire, and if Tommy was being completely honest the zombie was a rather pathetic sight to see.

He was used to thinking about Zombies as rather pathetic foes, due to how slow some of them could be and rather weak they were due to their decaying bodies.

Well he only stuck to that wait of thinking, if they were starving enough, or willing to put enough effort into the hunt, which most Zombies simply weren’t. But this one was just an odd sight, easily being held back by some wood, Tommy was sure if it was any other mob it would’ve easily avoided the wood and found its way to Tommy.

_A part of him didn’t mind the thought of being put out of his misery._

_Though he supposed he would rather he do it on his terms…_

The closer Tommy approached the louder its groan became as well, it’s groan was rather deep and Tommy was sure if the zombie was a normal human its voice would be smooth and deep. The groans that clawed its way out of the Zombie’s ripped up throat sounded both annoyed, with a slight twist of panic somehow.

Tommy looked up at the sky and saw that the sky wasn’t as dark as it had been, easily cluing him in that soon the sun would be rising, so he supposed the Zombie somehow knew that if it stayed out longer than needed. Its undead life would be cut short, by the very ball of light that it may have once loved.

Tommy looked at its skin which was torn and an ill looking green, that made Tommy want to vomit what little food he had managed to down. Its clothes that it wore really couldn’t even be called clothes, as they were full of some many rips and dirt marks. Though…Tommy looked down at his own clothes and supposed that he couldn’t judge too much himself.

Tommy inched closer, his grip never becoming looser than he deemed necessary on his sword. Tommy cleared his throat and looked up to its face, but quickly shut his mouth once he saw the nasty scar that marred the zombies skin.

The scar was a nasty one, as it was rather jagged and sloppy looking, clearly made with little to no care. Though Zombie’s eyes were usually dull looking and void of any sparkle that may have shown life, Tommy knew they weren’t ever blind, but this Zombie was clearly blind. As its eyes were almost glassy in appearance, and it didn’t even seem to be looking at Tommy, but rather right over him.

Tommy gulped and decided to test the waters slightly and waved his hand a few inches from the Zombie’s face, but he was given no reaction. He then lightly snapped his fingers a few inches from it’s ears and it quickly snapped it’s jaws over the air where his hand had been a few seconds before.

_If he hesitated for a few seconds and almost allowed it to rip his hand clean off, which would leave him to bleed out on the grassy floor. Well…It was no one’s business but his own._

Tommy backed up and sat himself down on the closest barrel, pulling his legs into a criss-cross position and leaned his elbows on his knees, placing his head in his hands, his sword casually resting on the barrel.

“It seems we're in the same boat, Big Man! You’re probably going to die soon thanks to the sun and well...well I might as well admit that I don’t have as much time as I wished I did...damn this sucks.” Tommy huffed when the only response he got from the zombie was a low groan “yeah yeah, I get ya don’t worry Big Man...you’re hungry and lonely just like me! Well I’m not really hungry...but I am lonely! That is where I relate to you!”

The Zombie once again gave a low groan, it’s head now tilted making it look like the Zombie was actually listening to what Tommy was saying. At the Zombie’s action, Tommy felt a small smile grow on his face while he nodded his head in fake understanding.

“I totally get it...I mean we’re both fucked honestly. You’re fucked because well, you’re going to die thanks to the sun, and it’s not even like you can do much because you're uh stuck, and well I’m fucked because I’ve been exiled by my best friend…” Tommy trailed off and looked down at his hands where he could almost feel the phantom weight of the enchanted compass that Ghostbur had given him.

 _Tubbo_ …

His best friend?

“...I’ve been exiled by my uh best friend and I uh...I have no one else left. I mean Ghostbur he’s around I guess, and Ranboo is too but I don’t think they…” Tommy wiped at his eyes where he felt the beginning of tears building, he let out a low groan of his own and looked up at the Zombie who had gone still at the sound of Tommy’s quiet sniffles, Tommy forced a watery smile on his face despite the point that he knew the Zombie couldn’t see it, and even if he could he wouldn’t understand what the smile meant. “Well I guess I’m not really alone I mean I have you for now! And-and I have Big D himself! Dream!”

Tommy reclined on the barrels behind him, and even though they were somewhat uncomfortable and dug into his back he didn’t pick himself up.

“I wish the others would come and visit me...I mean sure they didn’t come to the beach party but I...I just want my friends back man. I just want Tubbo back to being my best friend…I miss him a lot, even though he’s the reason behind this whole exile mess”

He pointedly ignored the voice that tried to replace Tubbo’s name with Dream’s when he named the one behind his exile.

Dream wouldn’t be the reason behind his exile, he couldn’t be.

Because he was Tommy’s only _true_ friend…

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the sky, frowning once he saw that the stars that had once been shining brightly over his head, were now disappearing. In the stars place were instead warm colors that hadn’t been there before, showing that the beginnings of a sunrise were slowly forming over him, before turning his face back to the groaning Zombie.

“I think I’m going to call you Howard. What do you think about that?” a low groan “yeah I know, I like it as well, thanks I made it up myself!” Howard let out a low growl that made Tommy jump and a small sweat to break out on the back of his neck. “Damn you must be uhh I guess, hungry? Well I’m not going to give you any of my Tommy flesh, and well there’s no one else around me.”

Tommy let out a nervous chuckle, as Howard let out another growl this one more deep and threatening then the other before it.

At that Tommy grabbed his sword and tensed as he waited for Howard to do something, though the Zombie instead did nothing simply letting out one other growl before slumping, almost crumpling into the grass.

Tommy frowned, hesitantly climbing off the barrels and inched forward his grip on his sword tightening. He poked Howard as lightly as he could with the blade of his sword, and received nothing from the Zombie. Tommy scooched forward as far as he was comfortable with and lightly tapped Howard’s head with his pointer finger, once again getting no sort of reaction from the deadly still Zombie. He looked around and saw that it really was just him and Howard.

There were no other mobs.

_No Ranboo._

_No Ghostbur._

_No Dream…_

It was just _him_ and _Howard_.

Tommy huffed as he fell back so that he was sitting on the grass instead of resting on his knees in front of Howard’s still body, he tossed his sword so that it was laying farther from him but still within reaching distance. He sighed and looked up at the sky, cursing the soft baby blue that was starting to show, the baby blue that was taking the one thing that he had been able to dump all of his feelings on instead of being forced to keep it all in.

He snapped his head towards Howard who was now letting out a low groan that almost made it sound like he was in pain, Tommy’s eyes widened and almost gained back their sparkle from how excited he was becoming at the prospect of being able to speak with Howard for a few more minutes.

The sparkle was quickly destroyed and panic flooded his eyes, as Howard jumped forward and easily pinned Tommy underneath him, his snapping jaws just a few inches from ripping Tommy’s skin clean from his face, the Zombie’s rancid breath making Tommy gag.

“What the hell man! I thought we had gotten to some understanding! I thought we were friends you stupid fuckin’ zombie!” Tommy cried out as he tried his best to push Howard as far from his body as best as he could with one hand, while the other was frantically trying to grab ahold of the handle of his iron sword, finally his hand closed around something and Tommy wasted no time in shoving it into the chest of Howard.

Tommy’s breath hitched as he felt the warm and thick blood start to make a trail down his swords handle and slowly form one on his shaking hands, he slowly looked up and let out an alarmed cry as for a moment all he could see wasn’t Howard.

But instead it was _Wilbur_ …

Wilbur who had been killed by their own father…

Wilbur who had a sword driven right through him much like Tommy was doing to Howard right now…

Tommy felt a sob rip through his throat as he threw Howard with as much force as he could muster, his hands were a shaky mess as he tried to frantically wipe any of the Zombie’s blood that had fallen onto his hands off of him.

Failing miserably as all it did was stain his hands more and more. Tommy was sure he looked pathetic as he was miserably trying to get blood off his hands while also crying his head off, the only words coming out of him were garbled and incoherent.

He ran from inside Logstedshire and to the ocean, unceremoniously dumping his hands into the water and scrubbing violently at his hands, until he was satisfied enough that there was no more blood. Even if his hands were an angry red, and they ached with dull pain.

He looked over at where Howard was but instead all that was in his place was a bunch of rather beautiful looking hyacinth flowers.

The only thing that Howard had been carrying on his person…

The only other thing that pointed to Howard being an actual being that had been there, and not just a figment of Tommy's imagination. Was the iron sword that was stained with his blood, and the blades of grass that were no longer green but instead red.

Tommy scrambled forward and grabbed a hold of the purple flowers while trying to look at them through his glassy gaze, he frowned and brought the flowers close to his chest while looking up and around him.

There was no one else.

_No Ranboo._

_No Ghostbur._

_No Dream._

_No Howard._

It was just _him_ …

He was all _**alone**_ , and all he had left of his short term friend was a couple of purple hyacinths. Tommy looked up at the fields need Tnrent, and tried his best to smile while ignoring the tears that were falling down his face.

He had a grave to build…

**Author's Note:**

> lmao don't you love it when you're so lonely that you start projecting onto a zombie and speaking to him as a friend, and genuinely feel hurt when he tries to eat you! Couldn't be me! But also someone get Tommy therapy, that boy needs it more then me. 
> 
> Also quick question is it canon that Ranboo is half ghast as well and I'm just a dumbass who didn't notice or is it really unknown what his other half is?
> 
> Also this was inspired by the small interaction that Tommy had with a zombie in the stream "Tommy's Exile is coming to a close", which is around the 22:42 mark. It was kind of a throw away interaction but I got inspired lol.
> 
> If y'all need me to tag anything else just tell me!


End file.
